


Anakin is a Very Cunning Linguist

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Un neno e seu fantasma [2]
Category: AniKylo, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anakin you need to stop screwing your grandson, Anal Fingering, And then got more requests, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I said never again, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Totally inappropiate use of the force, sighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo's sick and his fever just won't break.</p><p>--</p><p>Technical sequel to <em><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5962162">The Ghost of You</a></em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title ripped from _Willkommen_ from Cabaret.

Kylo didn’t realise it at first.  
  
He didn’t understand why he kept sweating, the salty liquid slipping down his face, causing him to have to constantly take his helmet off to wipe it away before he eventually just kept it off for ease.  
  
He didn’t understand why he was shivering so badly, wrapped tightly in his usual clothes – his usual clothes that normally kept him too warm and caused him to break out in a soft sweat – _nothing_ like the one he was currently sporting.  
  
He didn’t understand why he found it a struggle to breath, should his head ever get lower than his chest – it was making sleeping hell. He felt like there was a strong weight living on top of him; he felt like, if he tried to inhale too hard, his ribs might buckle and break under the invisible weight that held him down.  
  
He didn’t realise he was getting the flu.  
  
It wasn’t until Kylo woke up, barely able to breathe, his limbs too heavy, and his forehead much too hot, that he realised that he was unable to get out of bed, unable to go about his duties. He whined, a sound that irritated his throat, and rolled onto his side, coughing uncontrollably.  
  
Within seconds, there was a glass at his lips, and cold water splashed on his parched, cracked lips. Kylo drank down what he could like a man dying of thirst.  
  
A hand gently swept through his hair, peeling it back off his wet forehead, sweat dripping down into the Knight’s eyes.  
  
“My poor, poor grandson.”  
  
Kylo whined a little as Anakin’s voice reached his ears and he managed to pull his head up after a small struggle.  
  
“Hurts.”  
  
Anakin slipped onto the bed, his blue hands reaching out as the blanket lifted over Kylo’s shivering body.  
  
“N-No! Too hot.”  
  
Anakin faded into colour and Kylo blinked, eyes wide, confused. Anakin shushed him gently, carding a cool hand through Kylo’s mess of black hair.  
  
“You’re freezing, your core body temperature is low. The illness inside of you is burning up, so your body has dropped to try and cool the virus and kill it.”  
  
Kylo nodded slowly. “A-And you?”  
  
“You’re fading in and out of consciousness. I’m present when you’re awake as a Force Ghost, right now, I’m in your dream. When I go blue, you’ve faded back into consciousness.”  
  
“Everything hurts.”  
  
“That’s what happens when you get the flu.”  
  
Kylo watched his Grandfather through half-lidded eyes, his eyelids much too heavy to keep open.  
  
He stripped down to an undershirt and boxers – _Force Ghosts wear boxers?_ – and then Anakin slid into the bed next to Kylo. He was a warm weight, and although the heat mixing with his already warm skin was uncomfortable, Kylo gladly let his Grandfather tug him against his chest.  
  
Sighing softly, which ended in a small coughing fit, he curled up, resting heavily against his Grandfather. One of Anakin’s hands slipped up to rest gently on Kylo’s forehead, and the Knight felt the Ghost frown on the back of his neck.  
  
“G-Grandpa?”  
  
“You’re way too hot...” Anakin pressed a kiss to the back of Kylo’s neck, shushing him softly. “Just get some rest. I promise I’ll still be here when you wake up.”  
  
Kylo made a noise of content and let his heavy eyelids shut, immersing himself in the darkness that surrounded him.  
  
Pretty soon, he felt like he was floating, and then he was gone to the world.

-xox-

Kylo woke up with a gasp, barely able to breathe. Strong hands were on him, helping him to sit up, a hand carding through his hair.  
  
A whimper escaped him and he looked up to see General Hux, frowning deeply. “Careful, Ren; you’ve got a massive fever... I’ll send for a medical droid and-”  
  
“No.”  
  
Hux fell silent, watching the man with a frown.  
  
“No, I don’t require a medical droid. I just need rest. Just a flu.” Kylo coughed hard and Hux took the – now warm – glass of water from the table next to Kylo’s palette and helped the Knight drink from it.  
  
“Get rest then.”  
  
“I was trying to but someone woke me up.” Kylo glared at the General, and he watched Hux swallow, watched the way his Adam’s Apple bobbed and then the General stood up, clearing his throat.  
  
“I’ll send someone to check on you during the evening.”  
  
“On your way.”  
  
Hux nodded his head and left quickly, the doors sliding shut and locking behind him.  
  
“You don’t have to be so harsh to him.”  
  
“He annoys me.” Kylo took a long drag from the water, stuttering on air when he drained the glass. Anakin’s hand took the glass and Kylo watched the transluscent man disappear through to Kylo’s kitchen area.  
  
When he came back, he was in full colour and Anakin was frowning.  
  
Setting the glass of water on the bed, he slipped in next to Kylo once more, hissing. “You’ve gotten hotter.”  
  
“I’m sick, don’t flirt with me.”  
  
Anakin scoffed. “Your _skin_ , you vain brat.”  
  
Anakin rested a hand on Kylo’s forehead, wincing. “Your fever is spiking even higher, if that’s possible.”  
  
“Got any ideas?” It was sarcasm, really, from Kylo’s lips but it was met with a waggle of eyebrows, and Anakin slipping down the palette.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Well... I did say last time we met that I might give you my mouth.”  
  
“W-What?” Kylo flushed darkly, looking away as he felt a hand cup his cock through the fabric of his boxers. “G-Grandpa, I’m sick no-”  
  
“Relax. This will give you some pleasure and, with luck, break your fever a little bit.”  
  
Kylo took a shaky breath, daring to look down at his Grandfather, teasing him through his boxers. The Knight’s back arched up, breathing a little eratically as Anakin licked at his tip through the fabric, making Kylo’s thighs shudder.  
  
It wasn’t long before Kylo was half-hard and Anakin was tugging his boxers down, laying lazily. One hand was perched under his chin, keeping his head up whilt his other hand gently jerked Kylo, humming as he did so.  
  
“P-Please.”  
  
“You want my mouth?”  
  
“I’m _sick_! Don’t make me beg, that’s not fair!”  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes. “Your voice is really whiny when you’re sick. That’s annoying.”  
  
“Just suck me off and get rid of this damn fever!”  
  
Anakin smirked and leant forward, causing Kylo to flutter his eyes closed and hold his breath.  
  
Only for Anakin to smirk away and blow softly on his tip.  
  
Kylo whined and shuddered under the Ghost, eyes opening to glare. “How many times have I sucked _you_ off?”  
  
Anakin scoffed and chuckled. “Relax, I’m teasing a little.”  
  
Kylo didn’t look convinced so Anakin leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the tip of Kylo’s cock, making the man whine a little.  
  
Anakin’s hand gently rolled over Kylo’s balls, squeezing a little as his head started going down. Kylo may be a little small, but he sure as hell made up for it in girth – Anakin could already feel his mouth stretching a little as he worked his way down.  
  
A hand wrapped in his hair, and he glanced upwards to watch Kylo, his chest heaving, desperate for air in his excited and ill state. Anakin smirked and dared to tug his head up, letting his teeth graze ever so softly over the thick vein that ran on the underside of Kylo’s cock.  
  
He was rewarded with a noise that was a cry of half-pain, half-pleasure –then again, he might have moaned. It was hard to distinguish.  
  
Anakin started bobbing his head, his right hand still massaging Kylo’s balls as he hummed. He did it just write, sending vibrations through Kylo’s cock, knowing they would shake up his spine and – _oh God, like that, fuck_ – and Anakin smirked a little before he went full out. He went down fully this time, swallowing working on getting Kylo’s cock down his throat.  
  
“G-Grandpa... f-fuck...”  
  
Anakin hummed again, his left hand now dropping to gently wiggle a finger into Kylo’s ass. He cried out, hips bucking a little as he held Anakin’s head down.  
  
“I-I... I’m gonna...”  
  
Anakin pulled his head back, using his right hand to jerk the majority of Kylo’s cock as he sucked hard on Kylo’s tip. His left hand added another finger to Kylo’s ass, reaching up, pressing against his prostate and then – _FUCK_ – Kylo was cumming in his mouth in hot bursts.  
  
Anakin sucked hard, taking everything Kylo had, swallowing every drop before he leaned up. His hands moved to rest either side of Kylo’s head.  
  
The Knight was sweaty, panting hard, smiling. He reached a shaking hands up, gently wiping Anakin’s bottom lip and Anakin groaned a little, watching Kylo suck the drop of cum off his finger.  
  
“How’s your fever?”  
  
“Better.”  
  
Anakin gave a triumphant little nod before he pulled Kylo’s boxers up, laying next to him. Kylo squeaked a little, feeling the bulge of his Grandpa’s cock against his ass and he shifted before Anakin gripped his waist.  
  
“Go to sleep. You need it.”  
  
“Not fair on you...” It was a sleepy mumble and Anakin shushed him.  
  
“Sleep. If you’re feeling better later, I’ll take your arse again, but until then... rest.”  
  
Kylo nodded and sighed softly, relaxing into his Grandfather’s hold, letting the darkness float over him again, slowly knitting a fuzzy darkness of sleep around his mind.


	2. Anakin Gets Off - Alt Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation for this other than I've had about 7 anons asking why Anakin didn't get off.
> 
> So have an alternate ending.

“How’s your fever?”  
  
“Better.”  
  
Anakin gave a triumphant little nod before he pulled Kylo’s boxers up, lying next to him. Kylo squeaked a little, feeling the bulge of his Grandpa’s cock against his ass and he shifted before Anakin gripped his waist.  
  
“Go to sleep. You need it.”  
  
Kylo made a whining noise and he rolled over, letting pressing his lips harshly against Anakin’s. His Grandfather groaned a little, wrapping his arms around Kylo’s waist.  
  
“You need your rest.”  
  
“Hush up.”  
  
Kylo pressed a soft, nipping kiss to the side of Anakin’s Adam’s Apple, making the man groan out, louder this time. Kylo’s hand slid down his side, gripping on his hip, and Kylo leaned up to watch his Grandfather properly as he slid his hand through the black robes he wore, searching for his cock.  
  
He found it quickly and his hand gripped it, squeezing to watch Anakin’s reaction.   
  
The ghost under him bucked his hips, breathing catching in his throat as he tilted his head back. Kylo swept in, nibbling along the soft lining of his neck, grinning at the noise his Grandfather made as he sucked a particular rough hickey under his ear.  
  
Anakin’s hand found its way into Kylo’s hair, gripping there, tugging sharply. Kylo whimpered a tiny bit, but he started moving his hand, gripping tightly as he jerked. Anakin’s breath caught in his throat and he made soft noises.  
  
Kylo smiled weakly, hearing the pleasure in his Grandfather’s vocalisations, and he started moving his hand faster.  
  
“Fuck... Ben...”  
  
Kylo’s hand faltered a little bit, and Anakin bucked his hips, trying to make up the missing contact. Kylo stopped moving his hand, instead, pressing his thumb through his slit, leaking pre-cum.   
  
“P-Please...”  
  
Kylo was quick to start jerking again, sitting up as he did this time, other hand slipping into the ghost’s robes. His fingers player over the tip of Anakin’s cock, watching as he writhed underneath him.  
  
It was funny, really, that this made him feel powerful – he held the power over Darth Vader, right now, in this moment... Kylo shuddered.  
  
“Get those thoughts out your head right n-n-ooow.”  
  
Kylo smirked and flicked his thumb through the slit once more and then suddenly Anakin was arching his back, crying out as he came hard, panting heavily.  
  
Kylo lifted his hand, licking his cum off his hand with a smirk.  
  
Anakin tugged Kylo down, their lips meeting once more before they settled down. Anakin pressed a soft kiss to Kylo’s forehead, satisfied when he felt how much he had cooled down, before settling down with his eyes closed.  
  
Both of them fell asleep almost instantaneously, curled up in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> _Could you please do a sequel to your Kylo/Anakin fic? Perhaps a sick!fic where Anakin sucks Kylo off to help break his fever?_
> 
>  
> 
> Sinners. Sinners everywhere.
> 
> \--
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> [Ship List](https://t.co/kZulRgAHUd)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
